falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Fallout: Equestria - Silence
Fallout: Equestria - Silence is a side-story fic of Fallout: Equestria created by The Br0nyN34D. The story depicts of a young pony scientist, Zero, who must endure the hardships of the Wastelands from a simple retrieval mission gone wrong. It can be found on FimFiction (broken). Synopsis A young earth scientist, Zero, was given the task to retrieve valuable items for studies. He set out with a team of fellow scientists in search of these artifacts. What started as a simple mission fetch quest in New Hampshore has turned for the worst. Zero’s team has vanished and with them his means of communication. Zero now finds himself faced with more than just the hunt he was initially sent on, but now also faces the cruelty and barbaric nature of the Wastelands. Setting According to the Prologue, it is set three years after the events of the Afterword in Fallout: Equestria, implying that the eastern side of Equestria had not seen vast improvements, unlike in original locations. The most notable setting is New Hampshore, a once bustling city that has spiraled into chaos, and Lab-00 is headquartered inside. Other settings include Mayne, Prance, Germaneigh and Itrotly (all three under the control of the Ponyunion Council). It will also introduce the Crystal Empire. The skyscraper buildings of New Hampshore had been demolished and vandalized, as well as statues of Sapphire Shores being damaged as the result of the Megaspell that contributed to the destruction of the former, bustling city of New Hampshore that was already in the state of unrest. Unlike other side-stories, Silence does not share universe with all other side-stories, nor does it share universe with Project Horizons as Silence is set three years after the main canon. In fact, it is treated as a standalone fic rather than a true crossover (due to the setting taking place three years from the canon), though still maintaining both a side-fic and a non-canon. Characters So far, the following characters are: *'Zero' - A pony scientist in Lab-00, serving as the main protagonist and narrator for the side-fic of Silence. His specialty is science, as his occupation implies, excelling well in terminals and some weapons, but is highly inefficient with normal lock-picking due to his earth pony nature. His cutie mark is a Büchner flask. *'Solar Eclipse' - A bright orange unicorn mare and Zero's fellow teammate. Was specialized with medical procedures until being abducted by Dr. Scalpel and resulted in her death, along with Carbon Monoxide. *'Carbon Monoxide' - A charcoal black pegasus stallion and Zero's teammate. Was specialized in scouting areas and providing aerial cover until his death, alongside Solar Eclipse, at the hooves of Dr. Scalpel. *'Starshooter' - An elder stallion, who is also the head scientist and leader of Lab-00. *'Dr. Scalpel' - A crazed, unicorn surgeon and primary antagonist for Silence, responsible for abducting ponies and killing them in favor of using limbs for his "creation". Also serves as the main antagonist. *'Bleak Venom' - A titular enemy of the Raiders and unofficial leader of the Cobras. Often belittles other ponies with his snarky comments, including his own teammates, even going as far as to declare them just as inferior than Tirek. *'Tootsie Roll' - Dark chocolate-colored unicorn filly who serves as Zero's companion. Despite her scatterbrained behavior, she specializes in picking locks and nothing more. **'Bob' - A free-willed, sentient robo-scorpion who is both a pet and friend of Tootsie Roll. *'Gale Storm' - An ex-Enclave soldier who serves as Zero's ally and specializes in highly-advanced weapons, such as her twin Plasma Rifle. Notes *While primarily non-canon, since it is set three years later from the Afterword (ten years later in the canon Fallout: Equestria), it would total up to 13, and is considered to be an unlucky number in western culture. *Most of the references consist of Season 4 of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, including New Vegas, with some elements in Fallout 3. *Silence is very similar to Fallout: New Vegas, as the game is not a direct sequel to Fallout 3, despite being set four years after the events of Fallout 3. Read Category:Characters Category:Fallout: Equestria Side Story Category:Missing Side Story